The Quest/Archive 4
Shorewillow smiled "thanks for the sparrow but we better hurry up and meet with the group" "Your welcome and yes we should!" he chirped and raced to the group. "Did I miss anything?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:58, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Come on! We can make a camp here." Runnningstrike purred. 04:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! now we just have to find StormClan's!" Eagletalon purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:00, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "What do you like for a territory?" Runningstrike asked a ShadeClan cat. He wanted to find his new home. Once more unto the breach dear friends 05:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Vipercla shurgged. "We found that nice pine forest bordering here, that will be ours." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:03, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "So we're good?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 05:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow padded up to Viperclaw "how's Duskstream" she asks ( can someone make me a to do list) (sure) "Wait, StormClan." Runningstriek emwed. 05:05, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Fine... why?" Viperclaw whispered to the she-cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Well you are mating with a cat from another clan " Shorewillow says casually "It is pretty much what all cats do." Runningstrike called. 05:11, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "What! how do ''you know?" he asked angerly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:11, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry about evesdropping, I can here with my mind, as far as anywhere." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 05:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I know these things cause I'm a mother" Shorewillow says "Well, I was a father, and....you know what? Let me stop listening...." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 05:15, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "That doesn't make any sense." Viperclaw said annoyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:16, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I've been through this okay" Shorewillow says stomping off to find Eagletalon "Wait Running can you eavesdrop on my kits" Shorewillow asks Viperclaw snorted and turned back to the others. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Runningstrike mewed to Shorewillow. He scanned his mind until he found the kits. "The kits are fine....purring......water......is falling.....there are screams of pain from.....from warriors.....gasping and coughing.....the kits say something....so far......it is impossible to here.......wait......a loud sound.........rushing water........smaller gasps......the kits are saying something......the kits are saying 'Help help'........and "mom where are you"......and now there padding away.....there weak.....but there alive....." Runningstrike pulled back to where he was. "Your kits are alive, but in trouble. Are the kits in a Clan? If so, then the storm has hit, and we have to go save the Clans," Runningstrike mewed, a sound of fear in his voice. Once more unto the breach dear friends 14:29, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "The kits! Mine! Her's!" Pebblestar screeched. "Let's go!" "If the Clans.....are in a storm......then my kits, are in trouble. Come on everyone, we have to go back." Runningstike mewed. "We split into teams. Some of us stay here, others go back for the Clans, agreed?" Runnngstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 14:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'll stay." Mewed Duskstream. ---- "I must go back!" yowled Pebblestar. "Same Pebblestar. I have to go back. Since two cats from each Clan went, I am thinking one memeber from each Clan can stay, and one member from each Clan can go. I am going back for my family, but since the other RockCLan cat left/....What can I do?" Runningstrike said. Once more unto the breach dear friends 14:45, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "My family is breaking. I must. I don't know." "The trip back should be half-moon but I built a map of the forest through my memorey, I know a shortcut. We can be back in three sunrises." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 14:48, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Great. We leave as soon as possible." "So, who wants to come from the other Clans?" RUnningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 14:51, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'm scared " Shorewillow said "it will fine if we leave soo." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 14:53, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Um okay " Shorewillow mews "lets go " "Come on, if we get on time we have to run!" Runningstrike mewed, he stoppped and looked at the quest cats. "Thank you, all of you for the help. And for your help Io." He mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) When Shorewillow got back to the clan she searched high and low for her kits but didn't find anything (We are still going back) Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:09, November 26, 2015 (UTC) (Oh okay ) (Almost there..) "Come on! It's right round there!" Three days later, Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'll stay." Viperclaw meowed. ---- Eagletalon bounded over to the leaving cats. "I'm going." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:11, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Entering camp, RUnningstrike looked around. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:13, November 26, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, the storm hasn't started...it can now) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:13, November 26, 2015 (UTC) When Shorewillow got back to camp she searched high and low for the kits but couldn't find them (It did, and the Clan flodded a little) Racing in, Runningstrike glanced around again. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:17, November 26, 2015 (UTC) (roleplay them at their own clans please) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:18, November 26, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry) Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:18, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Every Clan stood together, in a forest farther away from where they used to live, not their new home though. Stoatscar sniffed around, excitement buzzed in her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:16, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream padded around. "Yeah?" Io asked Runningstrike, still leading the cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Would you like to join RockCLan?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:50, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "We'll see about that." Io meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." runningstrike mewed. 00:53, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar turned back to Mossypebble. ---- Oilpaw glared at his father. ---- Anglerkit sniffed around. ---- Viperclaw padded up to Duskstream. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:00, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Runninstrike asked his son. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "You don't like me." Oilpaw growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 01:03, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse